hypixel_skyblockfandomcom-20200222-history
Coins
Coins are the main form of currency in Skyblock to buy and sell items. Despite its name, it is possible to have decimal amounts of coins, although they are typically not obtained in this way. Storage Any coins collected by the player goes into the player's purse, which can be seen on the scoreboard to the right. Should the player not desire to hold some of these coins, they may be deposited in the Bank, to a maximum of 50,000,000 at the first level. There are five levels and the final one can hold a max of 1 billion (1,000,000,000) coins. Obtaining Selling items to a Merchant will exchange the selected item for a predetermined number of coins. Putting items in the Auction House may also give the player coins if someone bids in the item placed. These coins can be collected by talking to the Auction Master. Upon leveling up in a Skill, a set number of coins are immediately awarded to the player. The number of coins given increases with the level. . The golden coin is worth more than the lighter coin. A more rare coin, a blue coin is worth more than both the other coin.]] Dropped coin items can be picked up by the player as a way to collect coins. Coins drop when the player kills a hostile mob, with more coins being awarded for higher level mobs. The Scavenger enchantment allows for additional coins to be dropped. Dropped coins also randomly spawn nearby a player with a Talisman of Coins.(This only works on public islands.) The Bank awards 2% interest on all of the coins in the Bank, and only these coins, at the start of every new season (approximately every 31 hours). Small amounts of coins (300-1000) can also be obtained upon mining the Glowing Blocks found on the End Island. Losing Upon death to a hostile mob or falling into the void on a public island, the player will lose half of the coins in their purse, splitting coins into decimals rather than rounding. If the player dies in other ways, their purse will not be deducted. For example, a player who walks off their private island will not lose any coins in their purse, but a player knocked off the island by a Zombie will lose coins, if they have any on them. This can sometimes be glitched, so it is best to assume you will lose coins for any non-mob associated death. It may be noted that this state of being knocked off by a mob lasts for less than ten seconds or so, meaning if you stall your descent with an Aspect of the End and/or Grappling Hook, you will likely keep your coins. The Phoenix pet also allows players to NEVER lose coins no matter what. Using Coins can be used to buy items at a shop, or bid on items at the Auction House. If the player does not win a bid, they may reclaim their coins by talking to the Auction Master. It can also be used to make auctions of their own, allowing other players to bid on it and earn more coins. Category:Currency